


Another Bayverse RP

by Starryyeah



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: Another Bayverse rp I did with a friend





	Another Bayverse RP

Bee was driving around town by himself. Since Sam was with his girlfriend he decided to go for a drive.

Mickey was in her dad's auto shop working on a car that had come in.

Ital was walking to the mall. She suddenly saw thugs come after her.

Optimus was in hiding. He transformed into his peterbuilt truck form and stayed like that.

Bumblebee had seen everything and quickly took out the thugs.

Mickey heads back home after finishing up. She walks past the red and blue truck then she stopped. She looked back at the truck snd felt some weird connection

Ital gasped. Did that car just transform and move on its own?!

Optimus stared at her and felt his spark pulsating for her for whatever reason. 

Once he took out the thugs, Bumblebee looked over at Ital.

Mickey was about to walk over to it, but gets stopped by her enemy Trisha. 

Trisha smirked as she looks at her. "Still working at your daddy's shop? It suits you since you are a boy and no one would want someone like you, Mickey. Face it, you will always be alone so why not just kill yourself now to save the trouble?" She laughed with her group and drove off in her car.

Ital got scared and started to back away from him.

Optimus heard everything. He now transformed and comforted her patting her back.

Bumblebee sees that she's afraid. He stepped back to give her space.

Mickey wipes away her tears and runs off to her secluded place in the park.

"Did you just uh save my life?" Ital asked the car.

Optimus followed after her and he found her and picked her up.

Bee nods to her question.

She jumps out if his hands and hides behind some trees.

I’m on 

Ital blushed and thanked him hugging him tightly.

Optimus sighed. He followed behind her.  
“It’s ok little one. I will not hurt you,” his deep voice bellowed.

Bee blushes deeply, but chirps happily at her.

"W-Who are you?"

Ital blushed and smiled and giggled at him.

“My name is Optimus Prime,” Optimus said to her.

He nuzzles her and smiles.

She dries away her tears snd sniffles softly. "I-I'm Mickey M-Miller."

Ital whimpered and she blushed beet red.

Optimus picked her up and held her close to his chest where his spark was.

He transforms into his vehicle mode snd opens the door for her wanting her to climb in.

Mickey felt his spark beating and blushed.

Ital climbed in and she was amazed at his form.

Optimus nuzzled her head softly and kissed the top of it.

Bee closed the door and strapped her in. He quickly took off into the streets.

Mickey held onto him. "Optimus?"

Ital loosened the seatbelt a little bit because it was too tight on her.

Optimus looked down at her smiling and said, “yes Mickey?”

Bee loosens it for her as he drives.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm a nobody..."

“Where’re you taking me Bee?” Ital asked him blushing.

“Because you’re not a nobody. You’re a somebody that I love very much. It was love at first sight for me.”

"My special spot." He says through the radio as he drives.

Mickey blushed deeply and looked at him. "Love at first sight?"

Ital wondered where that was. She looked out the window.

Optimus nodded as he gently stroked her cheek then set her down.

Bee stops once he reaches a private cliff with a beautiful view of the city.

She blushes deeply and looks at him.

Ital opened his door and got out of him.

Optimus turned on his holoform after he transformed into his truck mode and stroked her cheek.

Bee turned on his holoform and walks up to her.

Mickey blushed deeply snd looked at him.

Ital looked away from him shy and embarrassed.

Optimus kissed her lips passionately as he pulled her against him.

Bee turns her to face him as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

Mickey kisses back and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it

Ital moaned into the kiss kissing him back as she put her hands on him.

Optimus slipped his tongue into her mouth and he french kissed her.

Bee wrapped his arms around her waist as he french kisses her.

Mickey held onto him as they kiss. She gave a soft moan.

Ital tried to fight back for dominance as she whimpered.

Optimus came out on top as he trailed his lips down to kiss and suck on her neck.

Bee had overpowered her as he lowers down to kiss and bite her neck.

Mickey moans softly and leaned back onto something to keep her from falling. She leaned against Optimus in his truck form

Ital's legs were about to give out and fall as she mewled.

Optimus picked her up bringing her into his truck mode and took off her clothes nibbling her shoulders roughly.

Bee lays her down in the back seat of his vehicle mode while kissing her deeply. He strips her of her clothes and removes his own.

Mickey blushes and covers her chest from him. She was so self conscious.

Ital gasped and squeaked as she felt and rubbed him all over.

Optimus then sucked on a nipple after moving her hands away from her chest groping the other one.

Bee licks her nipples and gropes both breasts.

Mickey moans softly and blushes.

Ital moaned out softly and looked up into his eyes.

Optimus sucked on the other one after making the first one harden.

Bee looked into her beautiful eyes and sucks on her left nipple.

Mickey moans softly and panting softly.

Ital arched her back as she rubbed his shoulders.

Optimus then made hickeys down her stomach.

Bee licks her stomach as he leaves hickeys all over her. 

Mickey moans softly and grips his shoulders.

Ital told him to suck on her right nipple as she mewled.

Optimus then fingered her thrusting two fingers into her.

Bee sucks hard on her right nipple.

Mickey gasps and grips his shoulders.

Ital arched her back and whimpered loudly.

Optimus then thrusted his fingers in and out of her as he grunted.

Hey I'm here for right now then in about 18 mins I have to go but I'll rp some more later 

Okay

Bee smirks as he thrusts two fingers into her while grunting.

Mickey moans out and panting. She could feel Optimus' engine revving.

Ital moaned out softly as she shuddered.

Optimus took his fingers out of her and he kissed and sucked on her clit.

Bee thrusts his fingers in and out of her. He kisses her deeply and lowers his lips to suckle on her nipple.

Mickey moans out and panting softly. She held onto his seats. "Ah!"

Ital elicited a mewl and she shivered.

Optimus then slipped his tongue into her and he lapped at her lining.

Bee pulls his fingers away and spreads her legs to lick her clit and suckle on it.

Mickey moans out and grips his hair. She covers her mouth to quiet her moans, but Optimus wanted to hear her moans.

"Ahh Bee please!" Ital moaned out as she arched her back.

Optimus wanted to hear her moan and beg and whimper underneath him as he took his tongue out of her.

Bee holds her waist as he licks up her juices. 

Mickey moans out after he took her hand away from her mouth. She could lust cloud in his blue eyes.

Ital orgasmed and came into his mouth squeaking.

Optimus then carefully slipped his shaft into her and thrusted.

Bee happily lapped up all her juices and licks his lips. "Delicious.." He took out his hard shaft and thrusted into her.

Mickey grips his shoulders and moans out. "Ah!"

Ital moaned out and she screamed his name in pleasure.

Optimus rammed into her faster harder and deeper as he grunted.

Bee picks her up and holds her in his lap as he thrusted upwards into her. He growled and groaned gently as he thrusts.

Mickey screams his name and blushes. "O-Optimus! I love you!!"

Ital mewled and she scratched his shoulders arching her back.

Optimus then grinded against her and he slapped his hips into hers.

Bee groans more as he thrusts harder and deeper into her. 

Mickey moans out and panting softly. She saw the windows get really foggy as they fucked harder.

Ital shuddered in bliss and in delight as she whimpered.

Optimus pounded into her roughly and he hit her g spot.

Bee French kisses her deeply as he hits her g-spot multiple times.

Mickey moans loudly as she felt her climax finally hit.

Ital felt her end coming and so she came moaning as she did so.

Optimus climaxed into her grunting lowly as he pulled out of her.

Bee groans out as he thrusts harder and deeper.

Mickey moans out and panting softly.

"Bee please cum in me already!" Ital whimpered.

Optimus nuzzled her neck and whispered I love you to her.

Bee thrusts harder and finally climaxes in her.

Mickey held onto him. "I love you too Optimus.."

Ital whimpered and mewled softly as she kissed his cheek.

Optimus wrapped his arms around her bringing her against him.

Bee pulls out of her and panted softly. 

Mickey held onto him as she hears her phone ringing.

Ital blushed and she panted getting her clothes back on.

Optimus sighed. He didn’t want their alone time to be disturbed.

Bee kisses her neck.

Mickey turns her phone off and nuzzles him.

Ital moaned and squeaked softly.

Optimus smiled and nuzzled her neck.

Bee was driving Ital back home.

Mickey was tuning up optimus in his autobot form.

Ital was asleep still in the back and rubbed her sides against him.

Optimus shivered and shuddered as he was getting turned on all over again.

Bee blushes as he felt her rubbing.

Mickey's hair was tied into a bun and her shirt strap had fallen down to reveal her bra strap as she worked on him.

Ital began moaning in her sleep as she tossed and turned.

Optimus was sent over the edge. His holoform appeared and he watched her with a smirk.

Bee slowly stopped as he hears her moaning.

Mickey continues to work on him.

Ital was now whimpering in her sleep.

Optimus just leaned against himself and watched her work and he groped her chest.

Bee gently poked her to wake her up.

Mickey gasps softly and moans.

“Mmm just five more minutes!” Ital mewled.

Optimus then stopped and let her work but she owed him later on.

Bee smiles and continues to drive.

Mickey was almost finished. She didn't notice him staring at her butt in her short overalls.

Ital then slowly opened her eyes and woke up.

Optimus found himself growling lowly in lust as he slapped her butt cheeks then groped them roughly.

K

Bee continues to drive her home.

Mickey squeaks and blushes.

Ital asked when were they gonna get there?

Optimus smirked and chuckled then stopped what he was doing.

"We're here." He just pulled up to her home. 

"There you go. Your engine should be fine now." She looked to see his spark chamber opened to reveal a glowing blue spark.

Ital nodded and got out of him and walked up to her house.

"Mickey nothing was wrong with my engine. I only do that when I'm aroused is all."

Back

Bee smiles at her. 

"I knew that Optimus, but it still sounded a little off is all."

Ok 

Ital asked him if he wanted to come in.

Optimus nodded and gazed deeply into her eyes.

Bee chirped happily. He made his holoform appear and followed her inside.

Mickey blushes softly and puts the tools away.

Ital blushed and lead him to her bedroom.

"What would you like to do now my dear?" Optimus asked her.

Bee kisses her once they entered her room.

"Well.. My dad has left for his business trip... You can stay over with me tonight."

Ital moaned into the kiss falling with her back on her bed.

Optimus smiled at her lovingly and nodded. He kissed and sucked on her earlobe.

Bee made sure the door was locked before going into a full blown make out session.

Mickey moans softly and blushes.

Ital put her hands on his shoulders as she french kissed him back mewling.

Optimus then stopped and picked her up carrying her bridal style up to her bedroom.

Bee pulls her into his lap as they made out.

She held into him while kissing his neck.

Ital wrestled with his tongue for dominance whimpering. 

Optimus started to groan and grunt in pleasure.

Bee had defeated her as he licks her lips.

She leaves small bites on his neck

Ital's cheeks puffed up and she pouted cutely. She hated losing.

Optimus now began to growl as they made it to her room and he locked the door then set her on her bed.

Bee kisses her neck and leaves bites. "Don't be mad princess.."

Mickey blushes softly

Bee kisses her neck as he strokes her breasts. 

Mickey strokes his shaft more as she stripped herself of her clothes.

"Ahh Bee please! Oh how I freakin love you soo much!" Ital shouted.

Optimus took his clothes off and he groaned as he arched his back.

Mickey strokes his shaft more as she kisses his chest.

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"Everything Bee!" Ital said impatiently as she took her clothes off for him.

Optimus growled as he stroked her butt cheeks squeezing them roughly in his hands. 

Bee sucks on her nipples while he fucked her with his fingers.

Mickey leaves bites all over him while he gropes her butt.

"Ahh ahh that feels soo good Bee! I love you! You're so hot and sexy!" Ital whimpered.

Optimus then grunted and smirked telling her to give him a blowjob.

Bee fucks her harder while nibbling on her left nipple.

Mickey lowers herself down as she pulled out his huge shaft.

Ital whimpered and spread her legs out even more as she shuddered.

Optimus growled and waited impatiently for her to dick throat him.

He continues to suck on her left nipple as he pulled out his fingers and thrusted into her to fuck her hard.

Mickey was already deep throating him. Her tongue swirled around the head whike she sucked.

Ital gasped as she felt him stretch her walls beyond belief as she screamed.

Optimus began to growl now and clench her bedsheets. He arched his back too.

He thrusted long and hard into her while pinning her arms down.

She suckled on the tip while looking at him with her innocent eyes

Ital sighed. She wanted to touch him but he wasn’t letting her. She moaned softly.

Optimus gazed up deeply and lustfully into her beautiful orbs and he grunted again.

He thrusts harder and deeper while grunting. 

She took in his whole dick which amazed Optimus.

"Bee ahh! Please let me touch you!" Ital whimpered arching her back.

Optimus growled and purred lustfully at that as he pretty soon orgasmed into her mouth.

Bee releases her hands as he grips her hips and fucks harder.

She pulls away and swallowed every last drop.

Ital scratched his shoulders good and she mewled and then came.

Optimus sat down on her bed as he pulled her into his lap and he entered her.

Bee grunted as he came inside her.

She held onto him as he fucked her like this. She was panting softly and groaned in pure lust.

Ital whimpered softly then panted and was sweaty.

Optimus thrusted up into her gripping onto her hips for support.

Bee was panting as he pulled out of her.

She grips his shoulders as they fuck. She moans out more and feels herself losing control. "O-Optimus!! I'm a-about to c-cum!!"

Ital was exhausted as she gazed up into his eyes while panting.

Optimus grinded against her hips and he hit her g spot then after one final push released into her.

Bee leans down to kiss her lips again.

Mickey screams out in pleasure as she cums also.

Ital whimpered and let him kiss her as she rubbed his butt cheeks.

Optimus pulled out of her and laid there panting as he nuzzled her neck.

Bee kisses her deeply and holds her close. 

Mickey was panting softly and was panting

Ital softly kissed him back nipping his bottom lip.

Optimus put the covers over them and he bit her neck making a few more hickeys.


End file.
